danganronpa_fan_projectfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonia Nevermind
Sonia Nevermind is a character in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, and is a survivor of the Island Life of Mutual Killing and a resident of Jabberwock Island. She had the title of Ultimate Princess before falling into despair and later returning to the real world. Appearance Sonia is a tall young woman with pale skin and very long platinum blonde hair. Her hair is tied up, part of it in something resembling a waterfall braid, falling loosely past her waist. She has turquoise eyes, and a very pretty, almost doll-like face. Sonia's outfit consists of a dark greenish-blue dress with a puffy bottom, a white short-sleeved collared shirt with puffed sleeves, and a white belt. She wears a large red ribbon with a blue gem around her neck, a black bow with silver rhinestones in her hair, and a woven bracelet on her left wrist. Sonia also wears black thigh-high socks, and red high-heeled Mary Janes. Personality Sonia is very cheerful and polite, being one of the better-liked island residents overall. She is quite considerate and kind, caring deeply for those she considers her friends, and becoming quite protective over those people as well. Sonia is very social and captivating, being assertive enough to easily capture the attention of those who she talks to. Despite this, Sonia's sheltered life as a princess resulted in her becoming very naive, especially about matters pertaining to slang and the more casual parts of everyday life and conversation. She often swears, using some words improperly without noticing, due to her wish to be a normal Japanese girl instead of the princess that she is. Due to this wish, Sonia is very curious about what normal girls do, which results in her throwing slumber parties and trying to set up events for the rest of the girls, to which she is met with lukewarm reception from most of the other girls. Despite this, she is still very friendly towards everyone else, trying to keep everyone happy as best she can. Sonia is also very fascinated by things that are often considered disturbing, such as serial killers, torture, and the occult. She enjoys watching horror movies because of this. This isn't out of some malice or ill will towards people, but rather because she grew up sheltered enough that she finds them to be easy ways of getting an adrenaline rush and satisfying her adventurous side. Backstory Before traveling to Japan, Sonia lived a comfortable yet very sheltered life in the kingdom of Novoselic, with the maid that served her ever since she was born, Florence. Sonia states that she didn't have a single friend equal in status to her, making her very lonely. She eventually traveled to Japan to study the culture after developing an interest. Relationships Yotsuba Murasaki Yotsuba had greatly admired Sonia since day one, thinking of her as the most perfect and beautiful person that Yotsuba had ever seen. Most of this was due to the fact that Sonia knew what it was like to not be a normal girl throughout her childhood, and had been very heavily sheltered. Yotsuba sat around quietly admiring Sonia, trying her hardest not to upset her or make Sonia hate her for liking her in the way that she did. However, unbeknownst to Yotsuba, Sonia also had some attraction towards her, thinking of her as being very cute and polite, despite the fact that Yotsuba didn't think these things of herself at all. While Yotsuba may be scared by some of Sonia's interests and activities, she still always goes along with them in order to be with Sonia, even berating the other girls for not joining in with the slumber party that Sonia tried to hold. Neither of them is particularly used to having fun like regular girls, and they both see an opportunity to catch up at the present. Sonia also makes it much harder for Yotsuba to worry, due to pieces of Sonia's own confident and calm nature rubbing off on Yotsuba. Sonia is also already sexually experienced, such that she is easily able to lead Yotsuba through it. Hajime Hinata Throughout the killing game, Sonia took a liking to Hajime, noting his resemblance to a legendary hero of Novoselic. She even initially believed him to be this hero, although Hajime obviously isn't. Kazuichi Souda Some remnants of Kazuichi's crush on Sonia still remain, such as his tendency to call her "Miss Sonia" (although this is mostly out of habit at this point). He seems to have grown out of his more perverted tendencies after the Tragedy for the most part, which has lead Sonia to respect him more. Due in part to the passage of time, and in part to the way that Kazuichi is now treating Sonia, Sonia has become far friendlier towards him, even offering advice towards his relationship with Honoka. While they aren't especially close, they at least consider each other to be friends. Nagito Komaeda Despite the fact that they aren't the closest, Sonia was always nice towards Nagito, and Nagito appreciated the things that she did for him, such as drawing his picture in the Funhouse. Ryuichi Tochikura Ryuichi enjoys spending time with Sonia, finding her very fun to hang out with. They have similar passion and enthusiasm, with Ryuichi even starting to imitate Sonia's habit of saying "hella". He is incredibly respectful towards her, and his treatment of her much more as a friend than a princess is something that Sonia appreciates quite a bit. Honoka Shiozawa Honoka considers Sonia to be a friend, although there was initially some tension due to Honoka being jealous of Sonia, who she perceived to be much prettier than herself. However, Sonia has shown herself to be a very supportive friend towards Honoka, going out of her way to try and help her with relationships and dragging her into the activities that Sonia tries to organize to help everyone feel like normal young adults doing normal young adult things. Honoka isn't particularly fond of being dragged into these activities, but she doesn't resist too much, and she enjoys Sonia as a friend. Usagi Eguchi Sonia respects Usagi, thinking of her as a great friend. Sonia especially enjoys how much of a normal girl she is, in terms of personality and appearance, which Usagi is slightly insulted by but decides not to talk about. Sonia and Usagi often work out together, due to Sonia's curiosity about Usagi's athleticism. Florence Atreading Florence was Sonia's maid ever since Sonia was born, which has lead to the two of them having a very pleasant working relationship. Sonia thinks of Florence as an old friend of hers, although Florence doesn't understand this and simply thinks of herself as Sonia's servant. Florence also tends to treat Sonia like a child, much to Sonia's protests that she is a grown woman, although Florence is doing this out of habit and not out of some kind of spite. Okabe Murasaki Despite Yotsuba's fears, Okabe found the girl that his daughter was in a relationship with to be very pleasant and professional. While Okabe isn't the best at conversing with people his daughter's age, he attempts to be as nice as he can towards her and treats her with quite a lot of respect, even saying that he is proud of Yotsuba, because she couldn't settle for anything less than a princess. Kenji Eguchi Sonia seems to have an admiration for Kenji, fascinated by his many stories of the gory and terrible things that he discovered in the line of duty as a police officer. This annoys Usagi to no end, who becomes annoyed that her brother is becoming so popular with the people on the island, but especially Sonia. Quotes * “My name is Sonia Nevermind.” * “It is a pleasure to make your esteemed acquaintance! May we endeavor to maintain a lasting friendship!” * “I am truly happy that someone has casually walked up to me to talk... This must be what it means to have classmates! I am very touched!” * “In my own country, I had not a single friend my own age who was my equal in status. And so, for everyone to gather and partake in this group activity... It is a feeling most novel! ...I applaud you all!” * “I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT!” * “I can read and write 30 languages. It's a necessity for the royal family.” * “However...expanding my knowledge like this is the duty of every member of the royal family.” * “Do you not agree that dismissing a different set of values due to ignorance is foolish?” * “Just because we make an effort to prevent danger, it does not mean we can defy destiny.” * “If I were to die, it would be for no other reason than the sake of my country and my people.” * “But in the end, no matter where I go...I am nothing but a princess.” * “I...I want to go home! Right now! I want to go back to my homeland where my family and people are waiting for me...!” * “And then... I finally found it. Hajime, you... Look just like the legendary hero from my country.” * “You wear a white shirt just like the legend says, and your hair looks like an antenna! And your face...is completely unremarkable!” * “Only a coward threatens women.” * “If you got penetrated by something big and thick, you would die instantly!” * “I do not want this anymore... I am so very tired... of doubting people...” * “As long as we work together, we will not lose to Monokuma or anyone else!” * “Do not joke about the world ending!” * “This is nothing to LOL about!” * “When my body felt so heavy that I could not move, when I felt as though I was sinking into a deep, black sea... It was at that moment, I somehow heard Hajime's voice... And thought it was just a flash, I saw it.” * “Like a lighthouse beacon shining across an ocean of darkness... A warm, yet resolute, light... The one who shined that light...it was probably... You saw it too, right Hajime?” * “Even if we awaken in the real world and forget about what transpired here... it will still have meaning, right?” * “Even if I forget...I will use all my might and remember!" * "Jesus! Shit! You son of a bitch!" * "God damn it! You mother fucker!" Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Remnant of Despair Category:Canon characters